Purple eyes, silver hair
by RussianMochi
Summary: The Doctor and Rose meet a very strange child who has white hair, purple eyes, and heals instantly. And the planet of origin is...earth? What's going on? You can read this even if you're not a Hetalia fan.


**The Doctor and Rose meet a strange child, whose origins are on earth. What is going on?**

**This is just a short fic I worked on in my spare time. I have not watched a lot of Doctor Who, and probably never will, so this is just a random bit, and if the dialogue sucks, and some stuff is incorrect, I'm sorry.**

** Beware of chibi Russia, Prussia, and amazingness. (JK this is gonna suck.)**

** Gilbird: Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep! (Translation: RussianMochi doesn't own!)**

"Here we are, Rose!" the tenth doctor said, smiling cheerfully.

Slipping off her seat in the TARDIS, Rose walked over to the Doctor. "Where and when are we?"

"December 10th, 1235 A.D.," he said, checking a computer, "Western Russia. It's cold out there, so go get a coat on, unless you like hypothermia."

Rose grabbed a coat from the TARDIS wardrobe. The Doctor grabbed one as well. "Even you need a coat?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Of course I do!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What am I? Some kind of freak?" he joked.

"Yes."

"Right answer. Now, off we go!" the Doctor paraded out the door of the TARDIS.

Well, the Doctor had been right about one thing. It was very, very cold. Snow was falling softly from the sky, fat flakes covering up the already eight inch deep accumulated snow. At least it was not too windy.

"Ah. So fresh and cold out here, Rose," the Doctor commented looking up at the sky. "Sometimes, it's nice to go to places like this, just to have some peace and quiet."

Rose listened. It was so quiet, she could hear the snow fall with a tiny plop. Peaceful and quiet. But even fainter than that was the sound of a small child crying out in fear. She jerked her head to the side she had heard the sound come from. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" the doctor replied, confused.

"It sounded like a child, it was just—"

"PLEASE BE STOPPING! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!? ALWAYS WITH THE SHOOTING ARROWS!" the child's voice wailed, much louder than before.

"What in the name of- Rose, where are you going?! You could get hurt!" the Doctor yelled after her. But she had already run off in the direction of the child's voice. She wound her way around trees looking for the source of the noise. Eventually, she found it, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

"Kesesese! Asshat face! You vill bow down to zhe awesome Teutonic Knights, or die, stupid head!" an albino child yelled gleefully, waving a sword around, over the body of a small boy with platinum colored hair. The boy, wearing a long heavy coat and a scarf, was lying on the ground, face down, an arrow protruding from his back, and he was not moving.

Stunned, Rose couldn't even comprehend what was going on. She had seen a lot of awful things, but a child relishing over the death of another child, whom he had killed? That was just too sick. She rushed out, not even knowing what she was doing. "What the hell?!" she shouted in anger at the albino. "This is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen! You just killed a person, a child no less, and you think it's funny? You are sick! Who on earth raised you?! You monster!"

The albino child did something very unexpected. He looked up at her, and his face turned red, like he had just walked in on two people kissing. "V-vell, he vas… um..." he glance at the ground and back up at her. Then he shouted to the unmoving child on the ground, "I'm not surrendering, Schwächling! I just have to go back for some basic training! Don't zhink zhis is over!" He ran off, a yellow bird Rose had not noticed before flying after him.

Rose stood in shock for a few seconds, wondering what had just happened. Then she remembered why she had come here in the first place. "Doctor!" She yelled, fear in her voice. "Doctor, where are you!"

Panting, the Doctor jogged out from the forest. "Rose, are you crazy? You didn't know what was going on! You could have gotten hurt!"

"No! That kid, look! He got hit in the back with an arrow! You have to try to save him!" Rose pointed frantically.

The Doctor noticed the child and rushed over and examined him."He's alive, but barely. It punctured his right lung. Honestly, I'm surprised he's not dead yet."

Rose hurried to his side, tears streaming from her eyes. "No! You've got to help him! He's so little. How could someone do something so horrible?!"

The child, who was being held by the Doctor, stirred the tiniest bit. Rose hardly dared to breath. Then, things got a little terrifying. The child gasped and opened his eyes. They were a bright purple.

"Teutonic Knights!" he cried, and pushed out of the Doctor's arms. He tried to run, but only made it a few feet before he fell to his knees and coughed blood onto the pure white snow. He turned around frantically, obviously scared of Rose and the Doctor. But not as scared of them, as they were of him.

"Rose, get away!" the Doctor pulled her arm back. "Whatever that thing is, it's not human!"

"No, stay away! Don't come near me! I hate humans! They are so mean to me! They burn me and hunt me, and they are so scared of me! But I never hurt them! And they force me to fight for them!" the thing, whatever it was, whimpered. Tears formed in the corner of its eyes.

"Doctor, are you sure this is a monster?" Rose asked, not understanding what the child had meant. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor pointed it at the child, who winced.

"Hmm, not even close to human, but the planet of origin is… Earth? What is this thing?"

"Stop calling me 'thing'!" the child exclaimed, suddenly looking angry. "Why are you acting like human when you are not?! I should call you 'thing'! All I know is that you are not human, but not like me either!" The two stared in shock at the child, and his bright purple eyes stared defiantly back. But only for a second. Then he winced and put a hand to the arrow protruding from his back. "I wish big sister was here. She pulls them out without it hurting as much," he said woefully. He put the edge of his scarf in his mouth, bit down hard, and gripped the arrow with his right hand.

The Doctor realized what he meant to do, just a second before he did it. "No, don't do that!You'll lose a lot of blood!"

With a cry of pain, and a sickening "Shluck" sound, the boy pulled the arrow from his back. He collapsed from the discomfort for a second, and as he did so, the Doctor was able to see through the hole that the arrow had pierced in his coat. The wound just healed itself instantly. "How—"

"Are you going to call me monster, too?" the boy asked resentfully.

"That's not possible. How could…" the Doctor couldn't even think of any plausible solutions.

Rose wasn't sure how to respond, but something about this child was very off-putting. It was his eyes, and it wasn't just because of their color. There was something like pure hatred deep within those bright purple eyes. But it was covered with fear. Without even meaning to, Rose asked him, "What's your name?"

The child looked at her strangely, as though no one had ever bothered to ask such a question. "My name is Ivan Braginski."

Rose thought that was a weird name, but they were in another country.

Her thoughts were interrupted when two girls, one taller than him, one smaller, hurried out of the woods, and straight up to Ivan.

"Malenʹkyy brat! De ty buv?! My tak khvylyuvalysya! Ne tikayte vid sebe znovu!" **(1)** The older one exclaimed tearfully.

"YA izvinyayus', no tevtonskiye rytsari presledoval menya. On vystrelil v menya iz luka. Opyat'," he answered her back.

"What? The TARDIS should be translating. Why can't I understand them?" the Doctor wondered aloud.

The older girl noticed the two strangers, while the younger one hid behind Ivan. "I'm very sorry if my little brother was bothering you. He is often chased by bullies," she explained. She turned back to Ivan. "Nu, vy povynni pryyty dodomu vchasno , inakshe my ne budemo v zmozi z'yisty razom."

"Chto u nas na uzhin?"

"Borscht."

The girl standing behind tugged on his scarf. "Vy nie pavinny tyrčać liudziej zanadta šmat času. Jany razumniejšyja, čym jany vyhliadajuć. Kali b my byli adno , moža być, my mahli b supraćstajać chulihanam i liudziej." Even though they could not understand her, they could see the scarily ambitious look in her eyes.

Paling, Ivan hurriedly replied, "Nyet! E-e, ya ne sil'na ili dostatochno bol'shoy, chtoby podderzhat' vas. Pozhaluysta, ostav'te menya v pokoye!" He ran behind the bigger sister.

"Let's go," she said in perfect English, "If we do not get home, the pechka may get too hot and burn down the house again. That would be bad." The little sister ran over and hugged Ivan tightly around the waist. He looked as though he wanted to resist, but he just went along with it.

He looked back at the Time Lord and human. "Goodbye. I do not think we will ever see each other again." The three siblings walked off into the night. Rose did not realize until later, but they left no footprints in the snow as they strode off.

They stared at the children's disappearing backs. "What was that?" the Doctor asked.

"I was thinking you might know," Rose replied. "Are you sure they were from earth?"

"Yes. But there was something very strange about them…"

"Well, yeah. Who pulls an arrow out of their back and walks off like nothing happened?"

"No, not just that. He gave me a weird feeling, like he was much older than us. Or at least you."

The Doctor never did find out what that child was. But he did eventually meet one other person who gave him the same feeling. His name was Arthur Kirkland. But he never found out what he was either.

**Wow, that was awful. Whatever, I need practice. Nope, not gonna be a continuation. That was it.**

**(1) Ukr: Brother! Where were you?! We were so worried! Don't run off by yourself again! (Ugh, I hate you Google Translate. I know you're not accurate, but I have no choice but to use you!)**

**Rus: I'm sorry, but the Teutonic Knights was chasing me. He shot me with an arrow. Again.**

**Ukr: Well, you have to come home on time, or else we will not be able to eat together.**

**Rus: What is for dinner?**

**Belr: You shouldn't stay around humans too long. They are smarter than they look. If we were one, maybe we could stand against the bullies and humans.**

**Rus: No! Uh, I am not strong or big enough to support you. Please leave me alone!**

**I used what it would sound like in English, rather than Russian text.**

**I have this headcannon that chibi Prussia is very awkward around women. Especially grown women. I mean, he accidentally groped Hungary's *Ahem* "tracts of land" when he thought she was a boy. *Bangs head on desk* Y U SO STEWPID HUNGARY?! That would mean he would be about ten times more awkward around grown women, especially when he was little. Well I guess Ukraine's "Spell" was enough to keep him away.**

** Okay, Finland, France, and England were able to tell that America was a country and not just a human, so I'm guessing that the nations can sense things like that.**

** Doesn't it seem like people would consider these strange creatures that never aged, never died, and no matter what happened to them, always got up and continued fighting, monsters? It's my theory that all the nations have been the victim of an angry mob at least once.**


End file.
